


a cheerful Triad wp

by delorita



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Touching, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	a cheerful Triad wp

[](http://delorita.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/361/354571)

(I'm not sure why the walls are not clickable to expand :( )


End file.
